The Cartoon Take Over
by speedysparky3434
Summary: When Cartoonnetworks ratings go off the charts, Nick charecters aren't to happy. Better than it sounds. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!
1. Default Chapter

The Cartoon Take Over

This story includes many cartoons from CN. Including;

Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Teen Titans, KND, Totally Spies, The Power Puff Girls, Scooby and the gang, Courage The Cowardly Dog, Puffy Ami Yumi, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Dexter's Laboratory, Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy, and maybe others I can't think of right now and I do not own any of these shows!

This story also includes cartoons from Nick. Including;

Spongebob Squarepants, Catdog, The Fairly Odd Parents, All Grown Up, Danny Fantom, and maybe others I can't think of right now and I do not own any of these shows!

* * *

It was just another normal day in Cartoonnetwork. The Eds were scamming, the Titans were battling, Dexter was inventing, and the Spies were spying. Yep. Everything was normal. But something was going on in the land of Nick.

In Nick, it was a dark stormy night. All the cartoons had a meeting in Danny Fantom's basement.

"Danny! Your basements to small!" complained Angelica.

"_WAY_ to small," corrected Wanda. "I'm smashed like a sandwich."

"A Ham and _cheese _sandwich," Cosmo added and took a sandwich out of his pocket, which he obviously took a bite out of. "Mmmmmmmmmm. Cheesy."

"Who's idea was it to come in here any ways!" Asked an angry cat. "Danny?"

"Hey! Don't look at me! I don't even know why we're in here!" Danny said and lunged at cat, but was stopped by a small boy wearing a pink baseball cap. It was Timmy.

"Stop! I know why we're all here," he said. Everyone starred at him. "It's because of Cartoonnetwork."

"What about Cartoonnetwork?" asked Chuckie.

"Their TV ratings are of the charts." Said a familiar voice. Everyone stopped starring at Timmy and turned their heads only to see a familiar square shaped figure lurking in the shadows.

To be continued


	2. The reason, plan and what's going on

**THE REASON, PLAN, AND WHAT'S GOING ON**

I just got more cartoons for nick. Which are:

Rocket Power, My life as a Teenage Robot, Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron, and The Wild Thornberrys. I don't own any of these shows.

I also got more cartoons for CN. They are:

Tom & Jerry, Megas XLR, Duck Dodgers, Justice League, Mucha Lucha, and Krypto the Super Dog. By the way, I don't own any of these shows either.

* * *

"Their TV ratings are off the charts," said a familiar voice. Everyone stopped starring at Timmy and turned their heads only to see a familiar square shaped figure lurking in the shadows.

"Who the heck are you?" said Sean who was entirely confused at was going on.

"The names Squarepants," Said SpongeBob stepping out of the darkness. "Spongebob Squarepants."

"SpongeBob?" said a surprised Teenage Robot, XJ-9 A.K.A Jenny. "Why are you… I mean what's going…umm…"

"It's hard to say," he said seriously. "But TV ratings for CN are going off the charts."

"So," said Eliza. "Your point is exactly?"

"What are you talking about?" Spongebob started to walk up to Eliza making her take a few steps backward. "Because of them, we are losing our own fans! If we don't do anything soon, we will be…be… canceled."

"This is serious!" yelled Jimmy. "If Nick gets canceled, we'll be out of business!"

"My point exactly. Here's the plan. "

(Here's the plan that Spongebob gave)

"OK troops. This is how we're gonna do this. Billy,"

"Um, It's Timmy." Said Timmy.

"Whatever. You and your pixies,"

"It's fairies!" yelled Wanda.

"Yeah, right. Anyways, you guys will gather up ¾ of the characters and bring them to 220 Rathink Avenue."

"Where?" asked Cosmo.

"It's a house in Peach Creek and…never mind."

"Never mind what?" asked Jenny.

"The house is owned by Eddy. A kid from the show Ed, Edd, n Eddy. This plan will never work," Spongebob started to cry.

"Oh cheer up Spongy," Said Wanda while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah! It could be worse," Added Cosmo.

"You mean like getting your own show canceled on the best network ever worse," said Sid.

"Hey! Here's an idea!" said Danny. "We can lure them into one place and destroy them all at once!"

"That is exactly what I meant!" said Spongebob still crying like a baby.

"Yeah. But this time, we will take one character from each show hostage instead of taking every cartoon character in 1 show. And then the rest will try and help their little friend. When they get to their friend, they will realize that they were lead into a trap. We will then surround them with medal bars and destroy them!"

"Danny, that's just crazy," said Jimmy. "Just crazy enough to work."

"You're right!" said Spongebob. "If we tweak it a little bit, it will defiantly work!"

After they tweaked the plan a bit, they put it to work. With Spongebob leading it.

To be continued


	3. The 1st two victims

**The First Two Victims**

**Info**

Location: Peach Creek

Who: Danny Fantom

Victim: Double D

Time: 12:00 Noon

It was a beautiful day in the cul-di-sac. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. Yep. Who would wanna stay inside today? Well actually, everyone was inside. But only because it's lunchtime. And once again, the Eds were creating havoc in Eddy's kitchen.

Ed started to sing, "1, 2 tie my shoe…" But was cut off by Eddy.

"If you don't shut up I'll tie your shoe!"

"But Eddy!"

"But Nothin. We have lunch to make!" Said Eddy while grabbing Ed's shirt collar and waving his fist in Ed's face.

Eddy and Ed ended up in a big fight. But Double D felt something was wrong. So he just stood there quietly starring out the window instead of stirring the hot sauce. (They were making tacos)

Well Danny was still looking for Edd. Well, not really. When he looked at Ed's house, he ran into Sarah and Jimmy. And he ran into them at a bad time. For Sarah and Jimmy were playing dress up and wanted Danny to join them in their merriment.

"Sarah! Sarah!" yelled Jimmy. "We ran out of Pretty Pink Blush!"

When Jimmy stepped aside to show Sarah his creation, there was Danny. He was tied down to a chair, with his mouth-taped shut covered in make-up. There was pink blush on his cheeks, lipstick where his mouth was supposed to be, and eyeliner. He also had a yellow dress with pink flowers all over it. (You can just imagine how he felt.

"Don't worry Jimmy," said Sarah. "I think he's ready for our little fashion show." Jimmy giggled and Danny had a confused look on his face as Sarah started looking for clothes she would wear for the fashion show. "Now what will I wear?" Sarah stopped looking and paused for a moment and started to wonder if Nazz would let her barrow some outfits. Then she turned to face Jimmy but noticed that Danny got out of his trap and Jimmy was now tied down. Sarah started to look worried and became speechless.

"What's the matter Sarah?" said Danny with his hand on Jimmy's shoulder and no longer with all the make-up on and also no dress. "Did you want to say something?"

"N-no," Sarah stuttered and took a few steps back ward.

"That's what I thought. Goodbye Jimmy, Sarah." He turned into ghost form when Sarah wasn't watching and Jimmy was still struggling to get out of the trap. Then he left heading straight to Eddy's house.

"Maybe if I stay invisible, I won't have anymore delays." He said. "And why do kids even watch this show? It's to _weird_."

When he got to Eddy's house, it wasn't hard to find Double D. And it wasn't hard to capture him. I mean with Ed and Eddy fighting and not paying attention to what Edd was doing, it was super easy. All Danny needed to do was have a very powerful smell. And that smell was the smell of Sheldon, Ed's stinky cheese chunk. Danny found this on his way to Peach Creek. When Edd took a long deep sigh, he took a big breath of stinky cheese and fainted. Which is when Danny took him to a dark and smelly dungeon he and other Nick characters found.

Info 

Location: Fosters

Who: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda

Victim: Bloo

Time: 3:30

"Let's see now," Timmy hesitated while he looked on the note-card he was given to by Spongebob so he could remember what he was supposed to do and where to do it. "Place, Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends." Timmy started to walk along the pavement still starring at the note-card.

"What kind of place is that?" asked Cosmo.

"It sounds like a foster home for lost imaginary friends. How cute," said Wanda.

"Oh Great. How are we supposed to find a little orphan home in this huge place?" said Timmy Not realizing where he stopped-in-front-of.

"Before you have a cow," said Wanda as she pointed her thumb behind her. "why don't you take a look behind you sport?"

So Timmy turned around just as Wanda said and saw the Fosters Home.

"Wow!" he said. "This place is cool!"

"And big!" added Cosmo.

"It's beautiful," Wanda said.

"And big!" Cosmo said once again.

"I'm going to regret the day we have to tear this home down."

"Forget about it," said Timmy. "Once we get rid of this place, WE'LL BE #1!" Timmy began to jump and ran through the gate to the front door, but stopped short. He was wondering how he would get in without being noticed.

"What's the matter sport?" asked Wanda.

"I was just wondering how I would get inside without being noticed?"

"Oh no!" yelled Cosmo pointing his finger. "Some ones coming! Hide!" He pulled Wanda and Timmy into a bush but didn't think about himself, leaving him out in the open.

When the 2 people…er…things past by, they noticed Cosmo. So they stopped and stared at Cosmo for a while until one of them spoke up, "Hi little guy. Are you lost?" The 'thing' that said that was extremely tall. He was also a red type color with one jiggly eye. If you don't know whom I'm talking about, it's Wilt.

Cosmo still didn't think he was out in the open, but he did say something. "I'm not lost, I'm Cosmo."

The friends started to stare at him again. Then Coco started to talk. "Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco?"

"Sure! I'd love some coco!" said Cosmo and made a cup of hot chocolate appear. And he drank it all before anyone could say swiserdoodle. (Trust me, I have no idea why anyone would want to say that

"Um I'm sorry but," Wilt started. "She didn't ask you if you wanted some coco, she asked if you wanted to come on inside."

"Inside?"

"Yeah. All lost imaginary friends come inside to find a warm loving home. Don't you want a home?"

"I've already have a home,"

_No. _Timmy thought.

"I live with my good pal Timmy,"

_Idiot. _Thought Wanda,

"And my screaming wife, Wanda."

"WHAT!" yelled Wanda as she jumped out of the hiding place.

"I meant most beautiful women in the world?"

"I didn't agree that I would come all the way here, capture Bloo, and bring him back to the dungeon all the way in San Francisco just to be insulted by my husband!"

"Coco!"

"I could be wrong but, did you just say you are here just to capture Bloo?" asked Wilt with a frown on his face.

"Yes. Yes I did," Wanda said. "And no one, I mean No one is gonna stop me!"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that."

Wilt and Coco started to break into a fight with Wanda and Cosmo. This did not end shortly. Timmy got a little tired of hiding behind the bush and knowing that it would be easy to get inside since the door was standing wide open and everyone would not notice Timmy entering. So he entered, bumping into Mr. Harriman.

"Hello? What do we have here?" asked Mr. H as he peered down at Timmy.

"Um, hi. I'm Tim…othy." _That was close. _Timmy thought. _If I say Timmy, he'll recognize me._

"Timothy? Have we met before?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"You just look so familiar. And your name… never mind. Come, I'll give you a tour."

Mr. Harriman motioned Timmy to follow as Mr. H started to hop towards the stairs. The tour didn't last long, only about 30 minutes of boring point outs Mr. Harriman made. "And that is all." Said Mr. H at the end of the tour. "If there is any further questions you may ask me. Is that clear?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Very good then. I'll be in my office if you need anything."

Mr. H started to hop towards his office. "Um excuse me sir." Said Timmy making Mr. Harriman stop and turn around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering, do you know anyone by the name of Bloo?"

"Ah yes. Blooragard. That mischievous twit. He is in the kitchen."

"Thanks. Uh, where's the kitchen again?" Mr. H pointed his finger towards the kitchen door. "Oh, right." Mr. H hopped into his office as Timmy dashed to the kitchen. When he opened the door, which he opened only wide anough to see inside, he found Bloo and Mac trying to make a pizza.

"Bloo," asked Mac.

"Yeah Buddy?" Bloo asked sounding a bit frustrated from trying to roll out the fairly tough pizza dough.

"I need garlic for the sauce. Do you know where the garlic is?"

"Garlic?" asked Bloo still trying to roll out the dough. "Why should I know? I don't own the place."

"Yeah but you live here."

"Your point is exactly?"

Mac slapped his forehead. "Never mind. I'll just go and find it myself."

So Mac started to search for the garlic. He looked _almost _everywhere.

The garlic was actually on the counter by the door where Timmy was. Timmy then thought about capturing Mac instead of Bloo. _I know I'm supposed to capture Bloo, _He thought. _But it will be easier to capture the kid for 2 good reasons, 1. I know what he wants and 2. I know where the thing he wants is. _Timmy turned his head to face the garlic. He thought of a quick way to lure Mac over to him. So he pulled a piece of string out of his pocket, tied one end of the string to the garlic and kept hold of the other end. He then placed it at the end of the counter where Mac can see it.

"I can't find it Bloo," said Mac scratching his head.

"What do ya mean you can't find it, it's over on the counter over there." Bloo pointed at the garlic on the counter.

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem buddy."

Mac rolled his eyes and headed towards the garlic. When he was about to pick up the container, the container moved. Mac tried again but it just kept on moving. After 3 minutes, Mac finally was successful at picking it up. But when he started to walk away, something was tugging on the garlic container, making it impossible for Mac to bring it over to Bloo.

It was like playing tug of war. Only, Mac didn't win. Timmy "reeled' him in. When Mac reached Timmy, Timmy knocked Mac out by hitting him with a frying pan on his head. (By the way, if you're wondering why Bloo didn't help his good pal out, well, Bloo was still trying to roll out the dough.)

Timmy dragged Mac out to the front porch where Cosmo and Wanda had Wilt and Coco tied down.

"Hey guys! I didn't capture Bloo, but this kid works too," Said Timmy holding up Mac.

"Good!" said Wanda "Now we can get going before we get in trouble."

"Yeah!" said Cosmo covered in black and blue marks. "Lets go before Wanda huts me any more. EEK!"

"I wish we were at the dungeon!" Said Timmy.

"Hey you're…" Wilt started trying to talk through the tape that was over his mouth but stopped when Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy poofed off.

To be continued

Note: This originally was supposed to be 3 victims but I cut it to 2 because of how long it took me to write all of this. Please tell me, in you reviews, if you want 2 more victim stories, OR you want me to get on to the part they finally notice their friends are missing. Thank you.

P.S. There are more than just 2, or maybe 4, victims. I'm just not going to make stories for all of them!


	4. ByBy Robin

**The next victim**

(Big thanks to PhantomWriter92 for this cool idea!)

Info

Location: Titans Tower

Who: Danny Fantom

Victim: Robin

Time: 12:30

Danny had just finished taking Double D to the dungeon and is headed on his next assignment. Now he was supposed to go and capture the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin. The only thing was, he didn't know how.

_Think,_ He thought. _Think. How am I supposed to capture him, if I don't know how to get to him? I mean him and his buddy's are super heroes with super powers. One of them has to know I'm there, even if I am invisible._

He kept thinking until thud he ran into a pole. (He was not in ghost form at the time.) "Ow," Danny rubbed his head and got up. "Dumb pole." He started to look at the papers on the pole and then got a surprised look on his face. It seems that the Titans had an ad that stated:

Notice:

Do you want to be apart of the Titans?

Well today is your lucky day. We, the

Titans, are holding auditions for super freaks

to join our team.

Auditions will be held through the month of July.

The Titans really need your help. So join today!

"Be apart of the Titans? All right! Here's my chance." Danny finally turned into ghost form and headed straight towards the tower. Not knowing who was watching.

(Big thanks to Zim999 for giving me this cool idea.)

"Hello? Helloo?" It was Zim. Well, Zim and Gir, but you get my point. He was trying to talk into a Walkie-Talkie to contact a CN character. (He's a spy for CN since, well, Nick canceled his show, and now he wants revenge.)

"Hello?" asked a voice coming from the other line.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Suzy. You know, from Jonny Bravo?"

"Ah yes. Little Suzy. This is Zim."

"Who?" She asked.

"ZIM! Z-I-M! ZIM!"

"Okay, Okay. I know who you are. So, what's up?"

"Do you know who Nick is?"

"You mean Nickelodeon?"

"Yes! Nickelodeon! The ones that canceled my show! The ones that I shall destroy! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"And your point is exactly?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. They're up to something."

"Like what?"

"They're planning to take over CN!"

Gasps Suzy started to act sarcastic. "That is serious! I'll contact the others. You keep an eye on Danny."

"Right. And you… how did you know I was spying on Danny?"

"Um… uh…" At that moment, Suzy turned of her Walkie-Talkie and put it in her pocket.

"Hello? Suzy?"

Suzy then pulled out a cell phone and pressed some buttons. _Ring. Ring_. "Hello?" a voice asked.

"Spongebob?" asked Suzy.

"That's me," answered Spongebob.

"It's me Suzy."

"Ah Suzy. Hello. What do want me to do on this wonderful beautiful day?"

"I just wanted to tell you that our plan is working. Soon CN will demolish. No longer will CN be able to outrun Nick. Nick will rule!"

"Excellent," he said. "When CN falls, we will no longer have the competition. And we will finally be #1 again" Spongebob started to laugh his evil laugh. About 5 seconds later, Suzy joined in. (If you didn't already notice, Suzy is a spy for Nick. You know, since Jonny Bravo was canceled. Or at least I think it was.)

Anyways, Danny was in line to get auditioned. He was lucky though, because all the people in front of him failed at becoming a Titan. But will Danny be lucky enough to win the role?

"Booyah!" yelled Cyborg. "Your in!" Apparently yes.

"That was easier than I thought." Said Danny as Robin handed him the Titan comunicater.

"Welcome to the team," said Robin after handing him the communicator. "Danny, isn't it?"

"Uh yeah. That's me. Your Robin, right?"

"Right. And that's Cyborg, Starefire, Raven, and Beastboy." He said pointing to each person on the team.

"It's nice to meet you!" said Starfire flying over to Danny.

"Nice to meet you to Starfire. So is anyone gonna give me the grand tour of this tower?"

"A tour?" asked BB.

"You know, so I can get used to the tower."

"Actually, your not here to stay," said Robin.

"But I thought…" Danny started to say but was cut of by Robin.

"We only needed you for backup. But if you want, we can show you around. You know, for when you become an official Titan."

sigh "Okay. But after the tour, can I stay for a while? Just to get to know you guys a little better."

"I don't mind," said Robin. "How about you guys?"

"I'm up with that," said Cyborg.

"Totally!" said BeastBoy.

"Oh joy!" said Starfire.

Everyone began to stare at Raven to hear what she thinks of Danny staying. Finally, after a short moment, she finally said "Whatever."

"Okay then. Cyborg, Do you wanna give him the tour?" asked Robin.

"Sure. But why aren't you?" answered Cy.

"I have work to do. And it will give you a chance to get to know you a bit better first. Star can be second, then Beastboy, Raven can be third and I'll be last. I thought if we had a small schedule, we won't get all confused."

Then it was settled. Danny had 2 hours with each titan. Starting with Cyborg. (Cyborg and Danny played video games for 15 minutes when the tour was over. The tour took 1 hr and 45 min.) Then Star. (They went to the mall and Danny had to carry all of Stars stuff and trust me, she had a lot of stuff.) After that it was Beastboy. (They went to the arcade and went to the park to play football.) Then it was time for him to hang out with Raven. But she didn't want to do anything so he just watched TV for the next three hours. Then it was time to hang out with Robin. "It's time to put this plan into action," Said Danny and went off to Robins room.

When he got there, Robin was outside his room, waiting for Danny. When Danny went up to him, Robin said, "Hi Danny. Did you have a good time today?"

"Uh, yeah," answered Danny.

"Good. Because it'll be the last good time you'll have in this tower."

"Huh?" Danny was confused as Robin kicked him back against the wall.

"What are you…"

"I know what Nick's up too. You guys are planning to over run CN." He said as he charged towards Danny.

Danny quickly dodged him and said, "Wow. He has a brain. Um, you wanna take it outside?"

"It would be my pleasure." He answered and jumped out the window behind him. Danny followed.

Well, since this battle is gonna be a violent one, and it's too violent for our younger viewers, we'll show you a nice calming picture of a cute little Panda. (Picture of panda eating bamboo) Isn't this the cutest little thing you've ever seen? Holey smokes! You should see this! Boy wonder is really kicking ghost boys butt badly! Hey! Guess what. Battle's over. Carry on.

(Picture of panda disappears as Robin is shown tied down and Danny is tying the knot even tighter. Oh and, sorry but, Robin didn't win because if he did, the story would be ruined.)

"Well, that was easy. Now to the dungeon." So Danny carried Robin off to the dungeon after he dropped Robin's communicator in the water.

It was the same story every time. And if you are wondering, here's who else got captured…

KND-#2, Spies-Alex, PPG-Bubbles, Scooby-Scooby, Puffy-Ami, Dexter-Dee/Dee, Grim-Billy, Megas-Jamie, Duck Dodgers-Dodgers, Krypto-Streaky, Justice league-Superman, and Mucha Lucha-Buena Girl

To be continued

* * *

I want to thank everyone for the cool ideas. I'm not gonna use all of them. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Note:The reasonCourage and Tom and Jerryweren't on the victims listis theirgonna be a surprises.

**No ch. title**

It took a while for Ed and Eddy to stop fighting. Well, not really. It only lasted 3 more minutes after Double D got captured. After they did stop fighting, Ed, obviously covered in bruises, had something stupid to say.

"Wow Eddy! You sure do hit hard!" he said trying to escape Eddy's wrath.

"Nimrod," Eddy said as he let go of Ed's neck.

"Yes I am," replied Ed.

Eddy rolled his eyes and went back to grading the cheese. (Remember, they were making tacos.) He still did not notice that Double D was missing. Until…

"Hey Double D, how's the sauce coming?" he asked without turning his head. No one answered. "Double D!"

"Um Eddy,"

"What now Ed?"

"Where's Double D?"

"What are you talking about? He's right over…" Eddy pointed his finger towards the counter where Double D is supposed to be standing. That's when Eddy noticed that Double D was missing. He started to look around the kitchen for him. No luck. He tried calling his name. "Double D!" he called out. No one answered.

"Maybe aliens captured Double D and took him back to their home on Pluto to be torn into little pieces and frozen to cool their drinks Eddy," said Ed in a very stupid manor.

Eddy stared at Ed for a short period of time and then said, "Or maybe he ran away because he couldn't stand listening to your big mouth jibber jabber all day long!"

Ed stood there quietly and looked like he was thinking. Then he got that stupid look on his face and said, "Gravy!"

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Come on Ed," He grabbed Ed's shirt collar and started walking out the front door, "We're gonna find Double D if it's the last thing we do."

To Fosters

Bloo was still struggling with the pizza dough after Mac left (remember, they were making pizza). He still didn't notice that his pal was missing.

"Bloo!" yelled a furious voice.

"What now?" said Bloo as he stopped messing with the pizza dough and went over to the kitchen door. When he looked out the door he didn't see anyone, so he went back to the pizza dough.

"Master Blooregard!" yelled the same voice. "Meet me in my office at once!"

Bloo frowned as he stepped away from the pizza dough and walked towards the kitchen door. Still not knowing that Mac was gone he said, "I'll be right back. Ok buddy?" When no one answered, he stopped and looked all around the kitchen. He shrugged, "Must be in the bathroom."

When he stepped into Mr. Harriman's office, he obviously saw Mr. H sitting at his desk waiting for Bloo to enter.

"Master Blooregard," said Mr. H with a definite frown on his face. "Please sit down." Mr. H pointed to a chair in front of his desk.

"What's up Mr. H?" asked Bloo as he sat down.

"Don't play dumb with me Master Bloo. I know what you did."

"Did what?"

"sigh" Mr. H pulled out Wilt and Coco and set them by his desk. (They were still tied to chairs with their mouths taped shut.)

"What happened to you guys?" asked Bloo.

"Mrff. Mmm." Coco tried to talk but couldn't. Her mouth was extra taped.

"Master Bloo!" yelled Mr. H as he walked up to Bloo. "You oviously have tied Master Wilt and Ladie Coco for a reason. And that reason would be?"

"Huh?" Bloo was confused.

"Well?"

"He didn't do it!" silence fell upon the room as Bloo, Mr. H, and even Coco, turn their heads to Wilt. Apparently he got his arm free and took off the tape that was covering his mouth.

"What?" asked Mr. H.

"Sorry but, he's not the one who tied us up. Right Coco." Coco nodded her head.

"But if Bloo didn't do it, who…" another silence fell upon the room as Mr. H's door flew open and……

to be continued

Note: I cut this Ch. Short because I kept getting writers block. I'll write the next Ch A.s.a.p.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Camp Lazlo (the new show on CN) will later be put in this fic. (Request by Sydnee)

* * *

Ed and Eddy looked everywhere. They looked at the creek, the lane, the junkyard, the construction site, and even the trailer park where the Kanker sisters practically kissed them to death. Yet they still did not find Double D.

When they were about to give up, "Hey guys," a familiar voice was heard from behind the two as they walked towards Eddy's house. "What's up?"

Ed and Eddy turned their heads and saw the one called Nazz. She was the one all the boys (except for Jimmy and Rolf) thought of as the hotty of the cul-de-sac.

When the 2 turned their heads, they started 2 sweat like they always do when they see a cute girl.

Nazz ignored the sweating and noticed Double D wasn't with the 2 at the time, so she asked, "Where's Double D?"

As soon as she asked that one question, Eddy and Ed immediately stopped sweating and looked at each other. The 2 had forgotten all about Double D.

"Uhhhh," Eddy tried 2 answer Nazz's question. But since he didn't know were Edd was, he was stumped.

Then, all of a sudden, noises were heard coming out of the walkie-talkie that was hanging off of Eddy's pants. He picked it up and put it up to his face. "Uhhh, hello?" Eddy said into the walkie-talkie. He couldn't quite make out what the other person was saying. "Hello?" Eddy said again. He wasn't getting a to clear signal. So Eddy decided to turn the device off. But the signal started to become clearer and clearer. So he left it on.

Soon enough, the signal came clear enough for Eddy to hear what the other person was saying. "Hello?" Eddy said into the walkie-talkie.

"Hello? Suzy?" Said the other person on the other line.

"Uh, no. This is Eddy."

"Huh?"

"Eddy. The coolest, smartest, and most handsome guy in the cul-de-sac." Eddy said forgetting that Nazz was still there. Eddy heard her giggle and blushed.

"I thought he was a short 3 haired dork?"

"Never mind," said Eddy. "And this would be?"

"Zim. Ruler of all mortal humans, RULER OF CARTOONS, RULER OF…."

"Alright already!" Eddy yelled. "What do u want?"

"Oh right. It's Nick."

"U mean Nickelodeon?"

"YES NIKELODEON!" Zim screamed into the walkie-talkie.

"Ok. Geeze u don't need to yell!"

"Oh, Sorry,"

"Whatever."

"Anyways, Nick is planning to destroy Cartoonnetwork. So I warn u. they are trying to capture one character of each show so they can…"

"WHAT?" Eddy screamed. "You mean Double D is missing cause he has been kidnapped!" Nazz and Ed were shocked. Double D? Kidnapped?

"Uhhhh…." Eddy kept cutting of Zim.

"I don't have time to find Double D!"

"I uh…"

"It will take days to find him!"

"Well I do…"

"Maybe even weeks!"

"I KNOW WHERE YOUR PATHETIC FRIEND IS!" Zim screamed before Eddy could say any more.

Eddy just stood there quietly for a moment and then said, "Where is he?"

Zim told him everything. From the plan, to the capture of Robin to the conversation with Suzy. Eddy was shocked. He was shocked at the fact that Nick was trying to destroy them, but what shocked him the most was that CN's ratings have surpassed Nick's. Eddy was so shocked that he was as still and quiet as a rock.

So Ed took the walkie-talkie and said to Zim, "Eddy is in shock right now he'll have to call u back." And with that Ed turned the device off.

After a little while, Eddy finally snapped back to normal…err…no longer standing still and no longer dead quiet. (Trust me there is nothing normal about that little fella) Anyways… after Eddy came out of his little 'trance', he grabbed Ed and Nazz. "We are 1st in line to be destroyed!" Eddy yelled in both their faces.

"Uh dude, we already know," Said Nazz. "We heard u and Zim talking."

"Talking about what?" Ed asked Nazz in his unusual, yet usual, manor. Nazz slapped her forehead.

"Talking to Zim about Nick wanting to destroy us," said a voice from behind Eddy. Eddy let go of Ed and Nazz and turned around only to see the one known as Mandy and her slave, the Grim Reaper.

"Uhhh..." Eddy was confused on why Grim and Mandy were there. "What are you guys doing here?"

Ed, just realizing who was here, started to get a little frightened, "He's gonna reap our immortal souls!" screamed Ed. "RUN!"

Ed began to run, but Eddy tripped him before he could go anywhere.

"Don't worry Ed, you got another 93 years in ya," Grim said to the very frightened Ed.

"Remember when Zim told you about Nick planning to capture a character from each show?" asked Mandy.

Eddy and Nazz nodded while Ed got up from the ground and hid behind Eddy.

"Well," Mandy started, "Billy has been captured and we need to get him back."

"Yeah, so?" said Eddy.

"Then we heard that your friend was captured, the one with the hat, what's his name," Grim said.

"Double D," answered Nazz.

"That's the one!"

Mandy finally answered Eddy's question, "We could use your help to get both our friends back. Even though it might cost a few lives."

The three starred blankly at Grim and Mandy. Even Ed who was still hiding behind Eddy.

"Are you guys going to help us or not?" asked Mandy who was becoming very impatient.

"We'll help," Eddy said even though he knew this could cost his life.

"Ok, hop on," Said grim as Mandy and him got on his scythe.

"On there?" asked Eddy.

"Get on or else I'll rip your brains out, that is if you have any," said Mandy who was very impatient at this point.

Ed, still a bit frightened, hopped on behind Mandy.

"Get on you twerp," Mandy said to Eddy.

As Eddy started to get on, Nazz went up to him and said, "I'm coming with you."

Eddy starred at Nazz, "I can't let you." He said.

"But I…" before she could say anymore, Grim cut her off.

"He's right. I don't have enough room on my scythe to carry all of you."

Nazz walked back to where she was standing and watched as Eddy started to get on Grim's scythe again. But before he got on, Nazz came up to him once again. "Eddy wait," she said to him.

Eddy turned to her, "Yeah?"

"Well I…I…you know…what I'm trying to say is…"

"Hurry up!" Mandy yelled to them.

"Well," Nazz gave Eddy a small kiss on the cheek.

Eddy blushed and looked into her eyes. Then he hugged her. "Don't worry," He said in her ear, "I'll be back soon."

"Get on!" Mandy yelled once again.

Eddy let go of Nazz and sat on the scythe behind Ed. They were finally ready to go.

As they left, Eddy looked back at the cul-de-sac. He was happy that he had someone to come home to. Or so he thought.

As soon as Grim, Mandy, and the two Eds were out of sight, Nazz grabbed her face, and pulled it off! Actually, it wasn't Nazz at all! It was Suzy. (You know, from Johnny Bravo.) It was a disguise to fool the Eds.

After she took off the Mask, she pulled out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons on it. Then started to ring.

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other line.

"Spongebob?" asked Suzy.

"No. This is Danny. Spongebob is busy torturing the captives," Said Danny as he turned and looked at the captives tied down to chairs with their mouths taped shut. Then he watched as Spongebob started to poke Billy with a stick.

"Oh, well this is Suzy," she said. "I wanted to tell Spongebob that my access to the Ed's mission to save their friends failed. But they're falling for the trap,"

"Oh, ok, I'll tell him,"

"Thanks Danny," and with that, Suzy turned her cell phone off and put it back into her pocket. Danny did, the same.

When Danny went and told Spongebob, Spongebob was so happy that he had Danny help him torture the captives. (And when I say torture, I mean poking them with a stick until they turn red kind of torture.)

* * *

To be continued

Sorry about the long wait. I'm also sorry about the short Chapter. It was taking to long so I cut it short. I hope you enjoyed this story so far. I promise, the next Ch will be up A.S.A.P.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note**

Sparky: I have news!!!!!!!

Spicer: ……that's a first……

Sparky: Shut up or no pudding for you!

Spicer: -all quiet-

Sparky: Any who… for all you Cartoon Takeover Fans…I have an announcement!

Spicer: She has a new story for you:D

Sparky: I said shut up!

Spicer: Sorry…

Sparky: Yeah… I'm remaking this story now that I have more experience as a writer and what not. So now it has more randomness…

Spicer: More characters…

Sparky: and more OOC…ness…

Spicer: So go and read that one please!

Sparky: Your just excited that you're going to be in it…aren't you Jack?

Spicer: …maybe…

Sparky: -sigh- Please, Read and Review it!

Spicer: Or face the wrath of…JACK SPICER! EVIL BOY GENIUS!!!!! –Insert evil laugh here-

Sparky: -Blinks-

Jack:3


End file.
